Electronic devices commonly include one or more heat generating devices, e.g., integrated circuits, mounted on a printed circuit board and enclosed in a housing. Thin form-factor electronic devices such as solid state drives (SSDs), mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like rely on conduction to remove heat from the housing. Accordingly, housing designs for electronic devices which facilitate heat transfer may find utility, e.g., in the design and construction of electronic devices.